Frühlingsgefühle
by Styko
Summary: Der Frühling bricht über das Land hinein und alles versinkt in Freude und Glück. Nur eine taurige gequälte Seele kann den Frühling nicht genießen... Shônen Ai, Vegoku


Titel: Frühlingsgefühle  
Teil: 1/1  
Genre: Dark, Romance  
Pairing: Vegoku  
Warning: depri, Shônen Ai, irgendwie… komisch o.O  
  
Bemerkung: Jetzt schreib ich doch schon einige Zeit Dragonball FFs, aber hab noch nie ne Vegoku geschrieben... dabei isses eines meiner Lieblingspairing o.O Nya, egal.  
Die Story entstand für den Frühlingsfanficwettbewerb. Allerdings war ich am Ende, die einzige, die eine Story eingeschickt hat und hab so konkurrenzlos gewonnen :P (keine wirkliche Herausforderung^^') Und nachdem ich mich mit dem Einsendeschluss etwas vertan hatte, entstand der Mittelteil und das Ende unter Zeitdruck (und ich kann unter Druck nicht schreiben -.-). Naja, ich hoffe euch gefällt die Story trotzdem, wünsch euch viel Spaß beim Lesen^^  
Achso, das Pairing ist von Anfang an vorrausgesetzt, die zwei sind schon zusammen. Da für den WB verlangt wurde die Gefühle der Charas im Frühling zu beschreiben, hab ich mich dadrauf konzentriert und nicht auf das Zusammenkommen^^ Jetzt geht's aber wirklich los^^  
  
Disclaimer: Keiner der verwendeten Charas gehört mir, sondern Akira Toriyama. Ich leihe sie mir lediglich aus ohne Profit damit zu machen. Die Idee und der Inhalt dieser Story entstammen jedoch meiner Fantasie und falls sie jemandem nicht gefallen, bitte ich sie/ihn diese Story kommentarlos zu ignorieren.   
  
Feedback an: Simbakatha@aol.com oder hier in die Kommentare  
  
Frühlingsgefühle  
  
Leichter Wind strich über die Landschaft, berührte die Bäume und Gräser mit sanfter Hand, ließ sie kurz hin und her wiegen und dann wieder stillstehen.   
Die Sonne schien auf die Erde unter sich. Tauchte sie in ihr Licht, dass sie wärmte und den kalten Winter vergessen ließ, der noch vor einiger Zeit über sie geherrscht hatte.   
Der Blick an diesem Tag war klar und grenzenlos. Im Norden thronten die hohen Berge mit ihren Höhlen und Klüften weit über dem Rest der Landschaft – so wie sie es schon seit Jahrtausenden taten. Sie schienen wie große Wächter, die die Ebene unter sich vor allem Unheil bewahren wollten.   
Doch gleichzeitig hatten sie sich auch gegen das Tal gewendet, lieferten sie doch den letzten Kämpfern des Winters Zuflucht. Aber auch auf den Gipfeln würde das kalte Weiß des Winters sich der Wärme des Frühlings bald ergeben müssen und erst wenn der Herbst schwächer würde, konnte es zurückkehren zu den Höhen der großen Berge um von dort seinen Feldzug gegen die Ebene zu starten. Doch bis dahin würde noch viel Zeit vergehen.   
Ein Kaninchen stahl sich vorsichtig aus dem Bau. Den Blick hin und herschweifend hoppelte es voran bis es sich sicher war, dass ihm keine Gefahr drohe. Im Schatten der alten Eiche stellte es sich auf die Hinterläufe und schnupperte in der frischen Frühlingsluft.   
Spatzen hatten sich im Blattwerk des Baumes niedergelassen. Sie zwitscherten, schlugen mit den Flügeln. Dann flog einer davon, auf der Suche nach Nahrung für den Partner, der brütend auf das Gelege Acht gab.   
Von der Krone der Eiche ergab sich ein atemberaubender Blick über den Wald. Die Blätterdecke schien endlos zu sein und das frische junge Grün erweckte den Anschein so stark zu sein als würde es niemals mehr seinen Platz an der Sonne verlassen.   
Nur hin und wieder wurde das leuchtende Grün durchbrochen, von schillernden Blüten aller Farben, die sich den warmen Strahlen der Sonne sehnsüchtig entgegen neigten.   
Im Südosten des Waldes hatte vor Jahrtausenden ein Meteorit einen tiefen und breiten Krater in den Boden gerissen. Das Leben dort vernichtet und die Umgebung trostlos und leer gemacht. Heute, nach einer langen Zeit der Regenerarierung, befand sich auf dieser Lichtung ein See, strotzend vor Leben, gespeist von den Flüssen des Berges, die Tag für Tag die Klippen hinunterstürzten.   
Durch das Licht der Sonne funkelte das kristallklare Blau wie ein einziger riesiger Diamant und warf schimmernde Schatten auf den Wald und die wenigen Wolken, die über ihn durch den azurblauen Himmel zogen.   
Vom westlichen Ufer des Sees zog sich eine große Wiese einen flachen Hügel hinauf, bis sie in die Dichte der Waldbäume überging. Die ersten Bienen schwirrten über die jungen Blumen der Rasenfläche, stahlen ihnen ihren Nektar und trugen diesen hastig zurück zu ihrem Stock.   
Im Schatten einer Erle lag eine Person im Gras, die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, die Beine übereinandergeschlagen, abwesend in den Himmel starrend, während sich durch die Blätter des Baumes ein Spiel von Licht und Schatten auf ihrem Gesicht abzeichnete.   
Der Wind spielte sanft mit dem schwarzen Haar der Person, ließ einzelne Grashalme an ihre Wangen wehen um ihr ein Lächeln zu entlocken. Doch ihre Augen blieben verklärt und ihr Gesicht ausdruckslos. Eine tiefe Traurigkeit schien auf ihr zu lasten, die sie durch nichts abschütteln konnte und die sie ihr Leben lang verfolgen würde.   
Zwei Vögel flogen turtelnd in das Geäst über ihr, zwitscherten und sangen ihr Liebeslied füreinander. Der Blick der Person klärte sich ein wenig, nahm die beiden Tiere in Betracht, nur um sie darauf gleich wieder aus ihrem Sichtfeld zu verbannen.   
Mit einem schweren Seufzen schlossen sich die schwarzen Augen und vertrieben das helle Licht und das strahlende Blau um einer Welt aus Dunkelheit und Grau Platz zu machen.   
Frühling... die Zeit der Liebenden. Die Zeit in der man zueinander fand, Familien gründete, in der Bäume und Sträucher vor bunten Blüten nur so strotzten, Menschen sich wie Tiere benahmen und überall turtelten, liebäugelten und jeden, egal ob vom anderen Geschlecht oder nicht, bezirzten.   
Frühling... die Zeit, die Vegeta während seiner Zeit auf der Erde am meisten hassen gelernt hatte.   
Sicher es war immer nervend, wenn diese Wesen, die sich Menschen nannten, lachten, sich freuten oder Spaß miteinander hatten. Sie liebten sich das ganze Jahr über, faulenzten lieber als zu arbeiten. Verbrachten lieber zusammen ihre Freizeit als irgendwo alleine für ihre Zukunft zu kämpfen. Liebe, Freude, Glück. Primitive Gefühle für ein primitives Volk – und dies das ganze Jahr über.   
Doch wenn dann der Frühling kam, und sich die Depression des Winters langsam zurück zog, Pflanzen in voller Pracht zu blühen begannen, dann wurde es einfach unerträglich für ihn. Überall wo man hinsah Menschen, die lachten, strahlten und liebten. Menschen, die sich keine Sorgen machten und nur für den einen glücklichen Augenblick lebten in dem sie gerade waren.   
Vegeta hasste das. Hasste sie. Diese Menschen, die liebten und die glücklich waren, die keine Sorgen hatten und nicht mit dem Schmerz der Vergangenheit leben mussten. Er hasste sie. Alle – weil sie das hatten, was er nicht haben konnte.   
Ein Wassertropfen, der auf sein Gesicht fiel, riss den Saiyajin aus seinen Gedanken. Mit der leisen Hoffnung, dass sich der Himmel bereits verfinstert hatte und sich seinem Gemütszustand anpassend bald in dunkles Grau hüllen würde, öffnete er die Lider. Doch alles was er sah war ein schwarzes Augenpaar, dass ihn verwirrt anblinzelte.   
Nachdem Vegeta seine Augen geöffnet hatte, hellte sich Gokus Gesicht auf.   
„Hey, ich hab schon gedacht du schläfst!"  
Die schwarzen Haare des großen Saiyajin hingen ihm tiefer als normal ins Gesicht. Wassertropfen perlten von ihnen ab und brachen auf ihrem Fall zu Boden glitzernd das Licht.   
„Ich hab nur nachgedacht...", murmelte Vegeta und schob den nassen Goku, der sich über ihn gebeugt hatte, sanft jedoch bestimmt, weg um sich aufzusetzen. Seine Augen waren zur Seite gerichtet, blickten nun verklärt auf die Grashalme im Boden.   
Goku sah ein paar Momente auf den anderen unter sich, während die restlichen Wassertropfen seinen Körper hinabrannen und schließlich in der Erde versickerten. Dann setzte auch er sich.  
„Du denkst in letzter Zeit viel nach", sagte er mit sanfter Stimme. Seine Hand legte sich auf Vegetas Wange und versuchte mit leichtem Druck den älteren dazu zu bewegen ihn anzusehen.   
Vegeta hob den Kopf, blickte dem anderen für einen Moment in die Augen, aber wandte sich sofort wieder ab.  
„Ich weiß..."  
„Es tut dir aber nicht gut so viel nachzudenken. Du solltest es lieber lassen." Die Hand des jüngeren strich sanft auf und ab.  
„Ich weiß... Aber ich kann es nicht."  
Goku seufzte und senkte nun auch seinen Blick. Er konnte es kaum ertragen Vegeta so niedergeschlagen zu sehen. Mit einem erneuten Seufzen sah er den anderen wieder an und streckte seine Arme um ihn zu sich zu ziehen. „Komm her!"  
„Nein..." Gokus Augen blickten verständnislos, als seine Arme weggeschoben wurden. „Lass mich... Ich will jetzt nicht."   
Vegeta stand auf ohne den anderen auch nur anzusehen und wand sich trägen Schrittes in Richtung Wald.   
„Wo willst du hin?"  
„Spazieren... allein..." Goku stand trotzdem auf, hielt aber durch das nächste Wort inne: „Bitte!"  
Der größere blieb stehen und sah dem Saiyajinprinzen nur traurig hinterher. Er fühlte einen Stich in seinem Herzen. Und Fragen drängten sich in ihm auf. Warum und wieso? Wodurch und weshalb konnte man sie nicht lindern? Diese schreckliche Pein, die Vegetas Leben bestimmte.   
  
Vom Wind bewegt, neigten sich die Grashalme sanft zur Seite, berührten leicht andere und fanden danach wieder in ihre alte Position zurück. Ein Vogel landete zwischen ihnen und drückte sie zu Boden. Sein Schnabel pickte schnell und stark in die weiche Erde, zog Würmer und anderes Getier heraus.   
Mit einem kräftigen Flügelschlag erhob er sich wieder in die Luft. Die Halme standen wieder auf, schienen nicht im Geringsten beeindruckt zu sein von der Last des Vogels. Doch die weißen Samen des ersten Löwenzahns konnten dem Wind der Flügel nicht trotzen und wurden durch den Luftzug vom Stempel gerissen und hoch in die Luft gewirbelt.   
Der Wind bemerkte sie und umspielte sie mit seinen sanften Händen. Langsam drehten sie sich in dem kühlen Zug, flogen in Richtung des Waldes, hoch über der Wiese, die sie einst ihr zuhause genannt hatten. Vorbei an dem großen Saiyajin, der sehnsüchtigen Blickes noch immer unter der Erle stand und der sie unter anderen Umständen freudig begrüßt hätte. Doch nun stand er nur traurig da und sah in den Wald hinein, wo sich die Person befand, der er so gerne helfen würde und es doch nicht konnte.   
Die weichen Samen folgten dem Blick des Saiyajin, wollten sie doch sehen, was ihn so traurig stimmte. Der Wind trug sie weiter, hinein in den Wald, durch die braunen Stämme hindurch, über und unter Ästen hinweg, um den dicken Stamm einer alten Eiche herum, an dessen Rückseite sich eine Gestalt kauerte, deren Sorgen und Qualen, die leichten Samen wie eine unsichtbare Hand hinunter auf die Erde zogen.   
  
Während der Wind die letzten Wassertropfen aus den schwarzen Haaren zog, wandte Goku mit einem Seufzen den Blick vom Waldrand ab und setzte sich unter die Erle, den Rücken an den Stamm des Baumes gelehnt. Er zog die Beine an und legte Arme sowie Kopf darauf, wobei seine Augen glasig auf den See starrten. Doch sie sahen nicht das Wasser, sondern die Ereignisse des letzten Winters, der das Leben der zwei letzten Saiyajin so verändert und ins Glück gezogen hatte. Jedenfalls hatte Goku dies bis jetzt gedacht. Vegeta war in letzter Zeit so seltsam. Dachte oft nach, hatte immer nur diesen deprimierten Blick in den Augen. Weder sein Kampfgeist, noch seine leicht zu reizende Wut, nicht einmal die Zickigkeit, die er als Prinz zu eigen hatte, hatten in seinen Augen gelodert, wie sie es noch vor einigen Wochen getan hatte.   
Goku seufzte wieder. Er verstand einfach nicht, was plötzlich anders war.  
  
Das Vogelpärchen in der Krone der alten Eiche zwitscherte vergnügt gemeinsam ein Lied, balgte sich ein wenig und passte doch gleichzeitig auf, dass ihrem Nachwuchs nichts passierte.   
Vegeta, der noch immer zusammengekauert unter der Eiche saß, drückte seine Hände wider die Ohren um dieses grausame Lied nicht hören zu müssen. Er verstand einfach nicht, wie man so glücklich sein konnte! Wie man sich so freuen konnte, nur weil es Frühling war! Er verstand die Tiere nicht, die sich freuten. Er verstand die Menschen nicht, die sich freuten. Und am meisten verstand er sich selbst nicht, der sich einfach nicht freuen konnte...   
Dabei hätte er doch genau das fühlen müssen: Freude... Glück... Er war doch glücklich, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war er glücklich! Aber trotzdem konnte er jene Gefühle nicht empfinden, wenn er sah, wie der Rest der Welt in ihnen versank.   
Plötzlich spürte er zwei Hände auf den seinen und öffnete erschrocken die Augen. Vor ihm sah er Gokus Gesicht, das ihn ausdruckslos anschaute. Sekunden, vielleicht auch Minuten, starrten sie sich nur in die Augen. Der jüngere Saiyajin schien in denen des anderen zu lesen, versuchte herauszufinden, was ihn so bedrückte. Doch ob er Erfolg hatte, sah man seinem Gesicht nicht an, es blieb unbewegt. Auch während Goku Vegetas Hände von dessen Ohren zog und sie in seine Hände nahm. Dann stand er auf und zog den älteren mit in Richtung des Sees.   
Vegeta wollte protestieren, wollte sich losreißen und weiter unter dem Baum sitzen bleiben, auch wenn er dort seine Qualen und sein Leid weiter spüren musste. Doch der Blick des Größeren ließ ihn nicht gewähren, hielt ihn fest und zog ihn mit.   
  
Der Wind rauschte laut durch die Blätter der Erle am See, als die zwei Saiyajin sich ihr näherten. Seine luftigen Finger zogen an den Ästen und Blättern, immer weiter nach oben, bis sie ihnen entglitten und zurück gen Boden fielen.   
Doch im Gegensatz zum Wind, hatte Goku Vegeta fest in seinem Griff. An der Erle angekommen, zwang der jüngere den anderen sanft, aber bestimmt, Platz zu nehmen. Goku setzte sich danach daneben. Erneut vergingen Minuten in denen sie nur schwiegen, die Blicke starr auf das sich kräuselnde Wasser gerichtet, das wie zuvor die Erle den Fingern des Windes widerstand, als er es mit sich hinauf in den Himmel nehmen wollte.   
„Vegeta", die Stimme des großen Saiyajin durchschnitt die Stille und ließ den Angesprochenen zusammenzucken. Er hatte befürchtet, dass dies kommen würde. Er hatte befürchtet, dass er nun reden müsste. Über seine Gefühle. Etwas, was Vegeta immer vermied.   
„Was?", seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern, kaum hörbar im Rauschen des Windes.   
„Was ist los mit dir?" Goku wandte nun seinen Kopf und sah den anderen direkt an. Dieser wollte zuerst ausweichen, doch die tiefen schwarzen Augen des größeren Saiyajin, hielten seinen Blick gefangen. Vegeta seufzte und beschloss zu reden.  
„Es ist der Frühling..."  
Gokus Augen blinzelten verständnislos. „Der Frühling?"  
„Ja..."  
Erneut herrschte Stille für Minuten. Goku verstand nicht, was der andere meinte. Vegeta bemerkte dies. Gerne hätte er es dabei belassen, hätte aufgehört über seine Gefühle zu reden, aber er wusste, dass Goku nicht von ihm ablassen würde, bis er es gesagt hatte. Erneut drang ein schweres Seufzen aus seiner Kehle. Dann fragte der ältere:  
„Was bedeutet der Frühling für dich?"  
Goku überlegte eine Weile, bevor er antwortete:  
„Für mich ist es die schönste Jahreszeit. Ich mag es, wenn alles zu blühen anfängt und die Tiere herumtoben. Außerdem streitet sich im Frühling kaum jemand, die meisten Menschen sind einfach nur glücklich, weil der Winter endlich vorbei ist. Es ist so eine schöne Zeit des Friedens." Ein Lächeln zierte seine Lippen, doch als seine Augen, die zuvor über die Umgebung gestreift waren, nun zurück zu Vegeta kehrten, da verschwand es angesichts dessen traurigen Blickes wieder.   
„Was?" fragte er leise.  
„Genau das ist es...", begann Vegeta ebenso leise zu erklären, während nun seine Augen auf den See glitten, doch sehr viel trauriger darauf starrten. „Ich... ich kann das nicht ertragen. Diese Fröhlichkeit... dieses Glück... es zerreißt mir fast das Herz, wenn ich sehe wie jeder auf diesem Planeten vor Freude vergeht, während..." er stockte kurz, bevor er weitersprach, „während ich sie einfach nicht empfinden kann." Seine Hände vergruben sich in seinen Haaren und die Augenlider pressten sich fest zusammen. „Ich versuche es, ich habe es immer versucht. Mein ganzes Leben lang! Aber immer wurde ich nur enttäuscht, verraten... verletzt... Es geht einfach nicht... es geht einfach nicht." Vegeta schüttelte apathisch den Kopf, während er versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Doch alle Gefühle, die sich im Laufe seines grausamen Lebens, alles Leid, dass er immer verdrängt hatte, kam in diesem einem Augenblick in ihm hoch und überschwemmte ihn wie eine Flutwelle.   
Goku saß Sekunden nur bewegungslos daneben, als er sich auf einmal der wirklichen Härte Vegetas Leben bewusst wurde. Nie zuvor, war ihm klar gewesen, wie sehr Vegeta hatte leiden müssen, doch jetzt war es ihm deutlich geworden. Jetzt nach Vegetas Worten. Auch wenn es nur wenige gewesen waren, auch wenn sie es nicht detailliert beschrieben hatten, er hatte den Schmerz und die Qual deutlich herausgehört. Er wusste jetzt, was Vegeta Zeit seines Lebens empfunden hatte. Und als dieser nun von den Gefühlen übermannt wurde, die er immer unterdrückt hatte, tat Goku das, was man als einziges tun konnte in solch einer Situation.   
Gokus Arme legten sich sanft, doch dennoch stark um den zitternden Körper des anderen, drückten ihn an sich um Vegeta zu bedeuten, dass Goku niemals gehen würde. Dass er nicht zulassen würde, dass ihm jemals wieder Leid angetan werden würde, dass er ihn immer beschützen würde, bis in alle Ewigkeit. Und obwohl Goku dies in keinem Wort sagte, verstand Vegeta seine Botschaft und presste ihn fest an sich, seinen Gefühlen zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben freien Lauf lassend.   
  
Violette Wolken zogen durch den orangrosanen Himmel und zeichneten trübe Schatten auf den Boden. Die Vögel und Tagtiere kamen langsam zur Ruhe, zogen sich zurück in ihre Behausungen, jedoch nicht ohne noch einmal die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages zu genießen. Langsam erwachten die Eulen und anderen Nachttiere, machten sich bereit um nun ihrerseits auf Nahrungssuche zu gehen in der bald hereinbrechenden Frühlingsnacht.   
Die Sonne versank langsam hinter den Gipfeln der Berge und ließ ihre orangenen Strahlen auf die kristallene Oberfläche des Sees fallen. Das ruhige Wasser brach auch diese und tauchte die Landschaft in ein schimmerndes Schattenspiel.   
Die Blätter der Erle rauschte leise im sanften Wind und blickten voller Zufriedenheit auf die beiden Saiyajin unter sich, die Arm in Arm darunter lagen und die untergehende Sonne betrachteten.   
Vegeta hatte sich wieder beruhigt und fühlte sich besser als jemals zuvor in seinem Leben. Zwar waren Schmerz und Leid nicht vollständig von seiner Seele gewichen, doch waren sie wenigstens zu einem kleinen Teil gelindert worden. Während er den Halbkreis der sinkenden Sonne betrachtete, wünschte er sich, dass seine grausamen Gefühle mit ihr untergehen könnten, doch anders als der strahlende Stern niemals wiederkehren würden. Doch Vegeta wusste, dass es so einfach nicht ging.   
Ein warmer Luftzug an seinem Ohr ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken aufschrecken. Eine Weile genoss er stumm Gokus starken Arm um seine Hüfte und sein ruhiges Atmen. Dann wandte er den Blick nach hinten. Als Vegetas Augen das friedliche Gesicht des Schlafenden sahen, stahl sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen.   
Vielleicht konnte die Sonne heute nicht seinen Schmerz und sein Leid mitnehmen, vielleicht auch nicht morgen. Aber eines Tages würde sie das tun. Und an diesem Tag würde Vegeta endlich den Frühling genießen können wie jeder andere Mensch auch.  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
